Oh the Puns!
by bipbopbamlookatthatlamb24
Summary: Ladybug starts to count all of Chat's puns. What would happen if someone finds the count in Marinette's bedroom? -Twoshot, Reveal Fic
1. Chapter 1

It started when Ladybug just couldn't stand it anymore. She just had to do something about it. They dropped down in front of the Akuma victim, surprising her. Ladybug opened her mouth to speak, but her partner got there first.

"Sorry to _drop_ in on you, but we can't let you go on like this." Ladybug rolled her eyes.

" _Un_ ," she whispered. He gave her a quizzical glance, but she waved him off and started in. A little while, they defeated the Akuma. As they started to part ways, Chat grabbed Ladybug's arm.

"Why did you say that? At the beginning." She couldn't understand why he was so interested in the number.

"I have decided to start to count your puns. Someone has to keep record of what an idiot you are." His eyes brightened.

"You don't ignore the puns! I knew you loved them!" He pulled her in for a tight hug, and then started to dance away. "You won't regret this." He was too far away to hear her when she replied.

"I already am."

* * *

Several Akumas later, the duo met up with one was one that presented too many opportunities for the pun fanatic. It was a man who worked in a restaurant and had been fired for a small mix up he'd made on several orders. The orders happened to be sandwiches. Now he was going around trying to ruin everybody else's meals.

It was downright embarrassing.

As Chat and Ladybug moved in to confront the man, Chat spoke up. "Sorry to break it to ya, but you're _toast_."

" _Six_." The Akuma victim heard the number and was briefly off put as he tried to figure out what the number was signaling, and it cost him dearly. In a few quick moments he was down. Chat was granted the pleasure of breaking the object and releasing the Akuma.

" _Mayo_ dreams come true." He didn't say it to anyone in particular. He just wanted to her say the next number. She sighed.

" _Sept."_ She finished the job, catching the Akuma and cleansing it. She turned to Chat.

"Only seven? Come on. You can do better than that." He nodded to the yo-yo and smiled, accepting the challenge.

" _Catch_ you later."

" _Huit,"_ she said to his retreating figure.

* * *

That day, Marinette got home from the fight. She opened up her little box that housed her journal and took out a slip of paper. Picking up a pencil that lay on her desk, she marked eight more tallies on the paper. At the top it said in large letters "Chat's Pun Count." After the fiftieth pun, she given up trying to count in order. Now she just counted the day's puns and marked them down. Counting up the tallies, she got to 198.

"Oh, you silly kitty," she said fondly as she locked up the paper. Her phone buzzed. She tried to put the pencil down but missed and ended up breaking the pencil. She'd figure out exactly how later.

 _Alya_ \- can i come over?

Marinette sighed. Alya was up to something. She never politely asked to come over unless she had something on her mind.

 _Marinette_ \- whats up?

Marinette could almost hear Alya giggling on the other end.

 _Alya_ \- youll see...

The next five minutes were torture for Marinette. Was it some fashion thing? Had she figured out who Ladybug is?! Adrien?! Finally she could hear the loud voice of Alya calling hi to the Dupain-Chengs, and the sound of feet running up to her room. The red-head burst into her friend's room and squealed, hugging Marinette in a tight squeeze.

"Adrien is coming over to do homework! At your house!" She squealed again. Marinette balked.

"You offered up my house? To Adrien?!" Alya nodded.

"Ya. I mentioned I was coming over and asked Nino to come, and Nino asked Adrien..." She trailed off and sighed. Marinette spun around frantic.

"When?" she said, pulling the posters of Adrien off the wall and setting them into a pile.

"Friday." Alya started to laugh as Marinette sheepishly placed another poster into the growing pile. "Do you want to put them back up?" Marinette shook her head.

"Nah. By Friday, I'll be a nervous wreck and forget to take them down." Together the two friends made the room Adrien free.

"Thanks, Alya. You're the best."

"No problem, girl. You've got to make the best impression." Alya giggled again. "Now all you have to worry about is stuttering. You've got three days to work that out. I think you've got this." The girl winked and started to climb to the balcony. "Now, let's do some homework."

The next little while was spent trying to do homework. Nothing was actually done as is the case with friends. Then a scream erupted from a couple of streets away.

"Another one?" Alya sounded excited as she completely abandoned her friend in her rush to see Ladybug.

"Already?" Marinette groaned before transforming and leaping in the direction of the scream.

* * *

Ladybug had no clue what the Akuma was supposed to be. She was dressed in cheese of every kind and had a cannon that shot nacho cheese (if you could even give it the title of cheese) at the civilians.

Chat Noir already stood there, surveying the scene. "Plagg would be in heaven," he muttered.

"Plagg?" Ladybug dropped in next to him. "Who's that?" He smiled. She frowned. Oh boy. Here they went.

"No matter. I do have a great joke for you, though." Yup. Just as she'd thought. He stood there, smug looking. She rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Never mind. It's too _cheesy_." She stared at him. He grinned and nodded.

" _Une_ ," she sighed. Satisfied, Chat jumped into the battle. Despite appearances, the victim was hard to beat. The nacho cheese she sprayed was sticky and slowed down the duo. Finally, Chat had had enough.

"I'm _feta_ -p with this." Charging ahead, he could hear his Lady shout behind him.

" _Deux-cents."_ Ladybug could hear him yip in glee. With the energy of the two hundredth pun spurring him, the Akuma was captured in only a couple of minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later, Marinette marked nine tallies on the sheet. After a quick count, she laughed. Her kitty had been so close. He was at 249. They would have to celebrate the 250th pun in some way. With school and stress about Adrien coming over, Marinette hadn't celebrated the 200th one.

She spun when Alya burst through the door.

"Alya! Would you quit doing that?" Marinette glared at her friend who just grinned.

"Sorry. What are you doing? You don't normally react that way." The nosy reporter tried to peek around Marinette's shoulder but was unsuccessful. Before a real tussle could begin, Nino came through the door with Adrien close behind.

"Sorry we burst in. Your parents said we could just come up," said Nino, making himself comfortable on Marinette's chaise.

"No. It's fine. You saved me from this reporter's nosy habits." Marinette pushed Alya away again. Nino laughed.

"Alya, get over here. Stop bothering the poor girl. I need help with some French grammar thing." Alya smirked and went over to help him. She sat down and leaned very close. Marinette smiled. Someday she would get them together. She heard a sound behind her and jumped. She'd forgotten all about that minor detail.

Adrien. She turned around to acknowledge her guest.

"H-hey. Ummm...hehe." Great start, Marinette. Keep it up. "I...uh...cute...you're cute. No...no, not you, them cute...they're cute." She pointed over her shoulder at the two who were now cuddled up, the grammar completely forgotten. "Ship...sailing ocean blue…" She wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "Homework?" She pointed to a text book on the desk. Adrien started to laugh. This girl was adorable! Her cheeks flushed bright red, matching Ladybug's suit.

"Sure. What do you want to start with?" She stood nervously before the question registered.

"Ummm...maths?" She didn't try to say anything else. It would be too difficult. He smiled, nodded, and pulled a chair over to the desk. She was grateful he didn't try to make conversation because it gave her a little time to concentrate on moving the maths book out from under a stack of paper. As she did, she brushed a piece of paper onto the floor. Adrien bent over to pick it up, and as he did, a weird look crossed his face. He picked up one of Marinette's broken pencil and put the paper on the desk. Marinette's heart raced as she saw what it was.

Chat's pun count. She looked at Adrien and saw him holding up the pencil.

"Writing with a broken pencil is _pointless_ ," he said. And with that, he took a sharper pencil and place a tally mark on the paper. He looked at her expectantly.

" _Deux cent cinquante."_ It was the tiniest of whispers, but all the confirmation he needed.

"M'lady?" Alya and Nino had gone quiet. They could sense something was up.

" _Chaton_." She said it matter of factly. "All this time. Right under my nose."

"We need to celebrate." She gawked at him. "Number 250 was too _pun-_ ny to not celebrate." Marinette rolled her eyes.

" _Deux._ " Then she stopped. A look of fear and apprehension crossed her pretty features. "Are you disappointed it's just plain Marinette?" He smiled and leaned in. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"If I could've chosen anyone to be my Lady, I would've chosen my Princess." Marinette didn't stop to think about the action. She just acted.

Throwing her arms around Adrien's neck - around Chat Noir's neck - she kissed him. He didn't even pause but immediately kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist.

In the background, Alya squealed.

 **Please review and tell me what you thought! I've never written a reveal fic so I hope it turned out alright. As always,** **criticism is welcome as well as anything you would like to see me write.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
